


You Make Me Feel Safe

by AmeliaAnne



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Omelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAnne/pseuds/AmeliaAnne
Summary: Amelia hurts Owen. Or is it the other way round?





	You Make Me Feel Safe

Amelia sighed as she walked into the empty on call room. Two long surgeries one after another. That was pretty ordinary for her but not after the crazy night she’d had earlier. Finally free to think back, her mind wandered to the night before. It had passed in a haze. The crushing sadness she couldn’t seem to shake off…meeting Nathan Riggs at Joe’s…her mind, loving the feeling of being around someone who knew nothing about her…her heart craving the kindness of his words…and her body… her body that just went along with it all. Nathan’s house, Nathan’s bed, Nathan’s touch… when all she could think about was Owen. Why had she done it? She was so much in love with Owen, that much she knew with every fibre of her being. And Nathan of all people? Owen would be crushed when he found out. And he would find out because word travelled as fast as wildfire in this place. What had she been thinking? Her head was so messed up and her heart ached at the thought of hurting Owen. Her body screamed with exhaustion and guilt and all she wanted to do was crawl under the covers and pass out.  
Just then the door opened with a bang and she jumped as Owen entered and slammed the door shut. He knew, she realised from the look on his face. It was one of pain and jealousy mixed with pure rage. She shrank back instinctively. She had never seen Owen look so mad.  
“What the hell, Amelia? How could you?” he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the bed.  
“Owen-“ she started but then stopped as he swung her around so her back was against the door. He pinned her to the door, her tiny frame no match for his tall muscular body. “How could you?” he repeated as he tightened his grip on her arm and she winced in pain. “Owen please…” she started just as he said, “And Nathan? Seriously Amelia? He wasn’t yelling anymore. His voice was low yet she could make out the rage bubbling in him. He towered over her, still pinning her to the door as if he wanted to hold her there forever. “Owen, no…please…” she was almost in tears now. He gave her a look of disgust, and banged the door with his fist. Suddenly, he let go off her, opened the door and stormed out without looking back. Amelia slid to the floor, her tired body wracked with full blown sobs.  
……………………

The next morning, Owen reached the hospital feeling calmer than he had the night before. He had been at Joe’s last night when he overheard Maggie talking about Amelia leaving with Nathan and he had felt hurt and jealousy like never before. Just the thought of Amelia in Nathan’s arms had been enough to drive him crazy. He had stormed out and gone straight to find Amelia. He had yelled at her but his anger had stemmed from the crushing jealousy and hurt he felt. Oh the things he had wanted to do when he had her pinned against that door… tear off her clothes, run kisses all over her beautiful body, laying claim to every inch of her…he had wanted to make love to her with such a passion that Nathan would be completely erased from her memory. But this was Owen, he would never have done that in that angry state of mind, and so he had yelled at her and left before things blew out of proportion.  
This morning, with a clearer head, he decided to face Amelia and be cool. Gone was the enraged Owen from the night before.  
He stepped off the elevator and there she was. Her back was towards him and as she turned he noticed that she looked sick. Worry filled his heart. “Amelia, hi…” he began as she looked up at him. That one moment was enough for him to notice her pale face and the red rings around her eyes. Her usually sparkling blue eyes looked dull, almost grey as she dropped her eyes and responded with a small “Hey”.  
“Amelia, are you sick?” he asked, concerned, as he followed her into an on call room. “I’m fine” she replied but she kept her eyes averted.  
She wasn’t ok, he could tell and he opened his mouth to ask again. He touched her arm and she winced. That was when he saw it…the faint bluish purple bruises on her slender arm. Unmistakably the marks of fingers… his fingers he realised with a jolt. “Amelia!” he gasped, but she had gone.  
Owen stared after her in shock and then sat down slowly, unable to believe what he had done. He had hurt her! The one thing he loved more than anything in this world…his wife…his beautiful, beautiful Amelia… He thought of her tiny frame and he remembered in horror how he had gripped her arm and towered over her. He was wracked with guilt and tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of what he had done. He was her husband. He loved her so much he would have given up his life to protect her. His heart ached for Amelia. The one person who should have protected her… and he had hurt her instead. Tears ran down his face as he sat back in defeat. He didn’t deserve her. He could never face her again. He was a monster. He would go away. He couldn’t risk something like that ever happening again. He wanted to do something…to hurt himself for doing that to her. He placed his head on his knees and cried.  
………….

Amelia walked into the on call room and turned on the light. She jumped when she saw Owen sitting on the floor crying. Her heart ached with guilt at having done that to him. But she couldn’t just leave him there. Not like that. “Owen…” she said softly. He looked up and she was stunned to see the pain in his eyes. It terrified her, that she had caused that look in his eyes. Oh if only she had not gone home with Nathan. She didn’t realise that she was crying now. “Owen…” she said as she sat down next to him. He flinched when she touched him and her heart broke when he slid a few inches away from her.  
“I’m sorry”, both Owen and Amelia said together.  
Owen looked at Amelia in surprise. “You’re sorry?”  
“Yes. Owen, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I know, that’s no excuse. I wasn’t in my right mind, Owen…I was sad and hurting and I just wanted to talk, you know…to someone who didn’t know anything about me, my past…I don’t know how it happened… i know it’s unforgivable…but I’m really sorry Owen, I know you won’t take me back now…”she sobbed.  
Owen had been listening in stunned silence as she rambled on and he spoke up now. “Amelia stop.”  
She looked up at him, still crying as if her heart would break.  
“Amelia, I’m the one who should be sorry”, he began.  
“You-“  
“Your arm…the bruises…i’m so sorry, Amelia…I hurt you, I’m sorry. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I can’t…I just… I hurt you…I’m sorry…”  
“What? Owen, what are you saying?”  
“Your arm…Amelia, I did that” he said pointing at her arm.  
“What? This? Owen, it’s nothing. I didn’t even notice it.”  
“Amelia, you don’t have to do that. I don’t deserve it. I’m a monster.” He looked broken as he spoke and her heart went out to him. She slid close to him and put her arms around him. She held him close while he continued to talk. “I’ll go away, Amelia. I love you so much, It won’t ever happen again…I’ll go away, I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry….”  
“Sshhh…Owen…” she soothed, “it’s ok, it’s ok. You didn’t mean to.”  
They sat that way for a long time, Amelia holding him and running her hand through his hair. Thinking he had fallen asleep she whispered, mostly to herself, “And I didn’t mean to…”  
He sat up slowly and looked into her eyes. Tears shimmered in those beautiful eyes. Like moonlight on a calm blue sea…he thought. Gently…very gently he brushed her hair away from her face. He leaned in and softly whispered, “You didn’t mean to.” Slowly, he kissed the tears away from her cheeks. He brushed her lips with his…hesitant and tentative…still shaken by what had transpired the last time he had touched her. She led his hands to her face and then pulled him close, her hand reaching for his elbows as she leaned in to kiss him. Sweet, deep…heartbreakingly beautiful. “Owen, I love you…” she said softly, “Don’t ever leave me…”  
“I love you so much, my Amelia…” He trailed gentle kisses all over her face and down to her neck as she moaned softly. “Owen…” she repeated his name over and over as he continued to kiss her. He led her to the bed and undressed her with a firm, yet gentle urgency…a sudden desire to feel her bare skin against his. Throwing off his own clothes he lay down beside her and pulled her as close to him as he could. He loved the way her body fit with his so perfectly. She continued to moan softly, repeating his name, as he continued raining soft kisses on every inch of her skin. She shuddered when he reached her nipples, overcome with longing for more of him…all of him, everything that she had missed for so long. The kisses went on…he couldn’t get enough of the feel of her, his lips on her soft skin, her moans getting more desperate with every kiss. He continued till she could take it no longer.  
“Owen…please…” she begged finally, unable to stand the slow torture anymore…unwilling to wait another second to feel complete. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He entered her gently, caressing her as she gasped softly. They moved together, their bodies moulded together with perfection, exactly where they were meant to be.  
Later, he held her close, but so gently, almost afraid that she would break. But she pulled his arms tightly around her. He breathed in the soft fruity scent of her hair and made a silent vow to always protect her. Just before he fell asleep, he heard her softly whisper, “You make me feel safe.”  
… ……

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first post here. I hope you enjoyed this. Do leave comments if you liked this fic! Thanks for reading till the end!


End file.
